Everything Happens for a Reason
by Heather98
Summary: After season two. What the future holds for the doctors of Seattle Grace.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_Meredith's voice over_

_When we look at our lives we tell ourselves the age old phase, "everything happens for a reason". Like you didn't get into a certain class at a certain time and you feel like it's the end of the world but then you later get family emergences that happen at that exact time and day and your happy that you weren't in that class now. Or Cinderella was turned into a servant girl by her stepmother but later becomes a princess because of being a servant girl so got a fairy godmother. It could also be like when you're in a good relationship with a person that you could picture yourself with in the future with the house with the white picked fence and children playing with the family dog outside. But then your dream is shattered when one single person comes walking into the relationship ending everything you ever dreamed of with one sentence, "You must be the woman screwing my husband." Yep, that's the downside. But then what was the reason for Addison Shepard to walk in now? What reason in my life does this correspond with? _

TBA


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"You must be the woman screwing my husband", said the woman holding her hand out to Meredith with a sweet but evil smile on her lips. "Thanks for keeping his bed warm for me while I was away, but I can take it from here."

Meredith could only look at the woman with her mouth hanging over. A million thoughts raced through her mind at the same time. Then she heard "The husband" talk.

"Addison, STOP IT RIGHT NOW", he tried to keep his voice as low as possible to keep people from staring.

"Well Derek, we are still married and legally you're still my property."

"I'm not you property"

Addison just smiled at Derek. Derek then placed himself between Meredith and Addison so he could block Meredith from having to look at her.

"Meredith, baby, let me explain all of this." Derek started to say until another voice joined the conversation.

"Come on Meredith. I'll drive you home" George said picking up her bag and then grabbed her arm pulling her to the exit. On his way passed Derek, George glared at him then kept walking.

"Meredith Please talk to me" Derek said as he pushed his way past a smiling Addison to get to them before they walked into the pouring down rain.

George stopped with Meredith but never let go of her arm. "Dr. Shepard, I know you're my boss, but right now I could careless. I warned you not to hurt her any way and you promised me that you wouldn't. You broke your promise. If you try to come to the house and Meredith doesn't want you there just remember you and I won't be at the hospital so you better be prepared to get your ass beaten."

With that George opened his umbrella that he held in is other hand and guided a sobbing Meredith to his car.

Derek looked shocked at what George had said to him. But deep down he new he was right. He had promised George and everyone that he would never do anything that would hurt Meredith and that was just what he did. He hurt the only person that he trully loved and the woman that he knew loved him back with all her heart. Why did he not be honest with her at the bar that night before they even went back to her house or anytime that they were together?

"Good retains to her. Now we can state over" Addison said walking up behind Derek and wrapping her arms around is waist.

Derek grabbed both of her wrists and unfolded them from around his waist. "I will never start over with you. EVER" he then walked over to his bag and picked it back up. He started to walk to the exit when he stopped and turned to his wife and said, "She is the only woman who will ever make me happy ever again." Derek then turned and walked into the rain. Turning on his way to his car he looked at the spot where George's car was parked earlier. He slowly got into his car and drove back to his quiet trailer alone.

TBA


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Meredith was quiet the whole drive back to the house. She wondered if Derek would still try to come to the house even after George threatened him. For the time being she hoped that he would just stay back for a little while until she could get her head on straight. Meredith didn't know when she was going to be able to forgive or even if she could forgive Derek for all the pain he put her through. The only thing that she couldn't deny was that she loved Derek with all her heart. Granted she never had a lot of boyfriends in her life, but Derek was different. When she looked into her future she saw Derek. But as she watched her house that she had shared nights with him, she had a hard time seeing into her future.

George helped Meredith out of the car then opened the front door for her. When they walked into the house they could smell food being made in the kitchen. Looking at each other they knew that Issy was either cooking or baking.

They followed their noses and watched as Issy pulled a hot tray from the oven. Issy noticed them walk into the kitchen and from their expressions on their faces she knew something bad happened. But being Issy she didn't want to push them into reliving the bad so just smiled a big smile and placed the tray of cookies on the counter to cool.

"Hey you guys I made cookies. There are chocolate chip, oatmeal, sugar, and chocolate, chocolate chip cookies over there" she said pointing to the piles of cookies on one of the counters.

Meredith walked over to the counter a picked up on of the cookies and looked at it. "Screw dinner" and she bite into the cookie. George then walked over to the counter and grabbed a cookie as well.

Issy watched as Meredith and George walked over to the table and sat down still frowning.

"If you guys don't smile I'll begin to think that my cookies suck." She said as she grabbed the milk from the frig and glasses from the cabinet. She poured everybody a glass then sat down. "There's nothing better then milk with cookies."

Meredith smiled at Issy then looked down at her glass. All she could think was that Derek always had a glass of milk every morning before he left for the hospital.

"Is Dr. Shepard spending the night?" Issy asked when she noticed the time and Derek was still not here.

Meredith looked back at Issy. "No he's not. I don't think that he will ever be spending the night here again."

Issy didn't want to push the topic so didn't keep asking. Meredith knew she needed to know so decided to tell Issy what happened.

"Derek has a wife."

"A WHAT?" Issy shouted slamming her hands on the table. "That son of a", Issy stopped because she never cursed that often.

"That was my first thought too."

"I warned him not to come near this house or Meredith unless he wanted his ass kicked." George said before drinking the rest of his milk.

Meredith finished her cookie and milk then started to the stairs.

"Meredith?"

She stopped half way up the stairs before turning around. "Ya"

"If you ever want to talk or just have a shoulder to cry on, you can always use me." Issy said.

Meredith smiled at Issy. "Thank you" then continued up the stairs.

As Meredith laid in bed she wondered what Derek was doing at the same moment. Was he with his wife? Was he alone thinking of her like she was thinking of him? She didn't have any answers to her questions but she knew that tomorrow was going to be a bad day.

TBA


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The next morning Meredith woke to a very annoying beeping sound. Opening her eyes she spotted the alarm reading 5:30 a.m. Groaning she knew she had to get up a face the day. Taking a quick shower she headed down stairs to see both Issy and George huddled around the coffee machine. "Morning" She said grabbing a mug from the cabinet then joining them near the coffee.

"Morning" they both said.

"Why don't we all just take the same car to today?" Issy asked.

"Sure I'll drive" Meredith said felling her mug up then heading to the front door. Issy and George followed close behind her. When they got to the hospital, the three stayed close together as they entered the building. They made it to the intern's locker room with no sign of Derek.

"Good Morning sunshine" Meredith said to Christina as she walked up behind her. Christina snickered at the comment.

Meredith noticed the gesture. "What's the matter Christina?"

"Life," Was all she said.

"I can relate to that"

"What's up with you? Did you and McDreamy have a fight?"

"Something like that." Meredith looked a Christina then said, "He's married"

"WHAT?"

"That's what I said" Issy said as she joined the two after she changed into her scrubs.

"Do you want me to beat him?" Christina asked. "Cause you give me the ok and I'll beat him to a bloody pulp."

Meredith laughed then said, "Get in line behind George."

"Did you see then man in room 315. He has serious issues," Alex said walking to his fellow interns

"What's going on?" Issy asked.

"He thinks he invented electricity. Then he barks like a dog." George explained.

Just then coming up behind the five interns, they all jumped when they heard Dr. Bailey say, "HE CAN HEAR YOU". Christina, George, Issy, and Alex separated into separate directions. Meredith stayed behind.

"From the look on your face Dr. Grey I take it that you just found out Dr. Shepherd's little secrete."

Meredith stared at Dr. Bailey. "You knew?"

Shaking her head she said, "Yes I knew. But I though it would be better coming from Dr. Shepherd then from me"

"Well it didn't even come from Dr. Shepherd but from his wife."

Dr. Bailey's eyes widened. "You mean to tell me that he didn't even tell you that she was coming and that they were still married?"

"No he didn't. And you can say it."

"say what?"

"I told you so"

Dr. bailey looked at Meredith then said. "I was only looking out for you before. I knew his secrete and didn't want to you to get hurt or cause problems with becoming a doctor. You're a fine surgeon…just like your mother."

Meredith smiled at Dr. Bailey's words. "Thank you Dr. Bailey"

Dr. Bailey nodded her head then stated to walk away but stopped and turned back to Meredith. "Oh and Dr. Grey?"

Meredith looked back at Dr. Bailey. "Ya"

"I told you so", Bailey said with a wink. With that she walked away leaving Meredith with a slight grin on her face.

The rest of Meredith's shift went by with only having to see Derek from a distance. Once in while when she walked into the room or when Derek walked into the room their eyes would meet. When Meredith wasn't looking in the direction of Derek, she could feel his eyes burning into her back.

Everything was going smoothly with no interaction from Derek or Addison until she heard Dr. Webber call Addison a Doctor and that she came down from New York to do a surgery on pregnant woman. 'I hope I don't have to work with her' Meredith thought as her shift ended and meet her friends in the locker room.

TBA


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

When they left that night from the hospital, they all decided that tonight they would go drinking. They piled into Meredith's car and drove to the closest bar.

"Our lives can't get any worse" George said as he kicked back a shot of liquid.

"Sure it can. My life's an example" Christina said.

"What makes your life so terrible?" Meredith asked knowing that something was up with her since she had the Flu bug.

Christina hesitated then decided it was better to tell somebody. "I'm pregnant"

Meredith, George, and Issy spit their drinks out at the same time.

"It gets worse," she continued "It's Dr. Burke's child"

Everybody stared at the Christina for a long time. George then decided to break the ice.

"Is everybody sleeping with a attending? Because there is no way that I'm sleeping with Dr. Bailey."

The three women looked at him funny.

"What? She's the only female resident"

This caused everybody to start to laugh.

Later that night, Issy, George, and Meredith walked into the house. George walked into his room and laid down in the middle onto of his blankets. Meredith and Issy followed him into his room and laid down on either side of him.

"Why can life just be like a fairytale and everybody just live happily ever after?" Meredith said.

Just then Issy shouts "Seriously"

Meredith also shouts "Seriously" after Issy

"Shhh" George says patting both of them on their shoulders.

"We love you George" both girls said as they snuggled closer to him and fell fast asleep.

TBA


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

The next morning George was the first of the three to wake up and greet the morning. Then he realized that there was something on both sides of him. Opening his eyes he looked down and saw both Issy and Meredith snuggled on either side. With a big smile he relaxed and thought, 'Yep, the girls can't get enough of me'. Moments later his alarm went of causing both girls to moan awake.

"Good Morning ladies" George said giving both girls a squeeze.

"Morning" both girls said in unison.

"Sorry that we fell asleep on you last night." Issy said.

"Not a problem, now I can tell everyone that I woke up with two beautiful women this morning." George said with a wink. Both girls started to giggle then left George's room so they could get ready for the day.

Since the Issy was getting off at a different time then Meredith and George that day, Issy drove her own car and George rode with Meredith in her own car to the hospital. Just as Meredith pulled into a parking spot, she heard a thundering sound, and then a motorcycle pulled into the spot next to her.

"Morning Christina" George said running into the hospital.

"Morning Christina. How are the two of you this morning?" Meredith said.

"You find this funny don't you?"

"No, Not at all…Are you going to tell anybody about the baby?"

"I don't know yet."

"But he is the father. He should know that you two created a child together."

Christina looked down and nodded. "I know its right to tell him about his child, but I'm scared Mer. I don't know how he would react. What if I ruin his career? What about my Career. I can't have a baby. I'm an intern for goodness sakes." Christina by then had tears streaming down her face.

Meredith wrapped her in her arms and hugged Christina close to her. "I'll be here when you want me to."

"Thank you Mer"

Meredith smiled then started to walk towards the hospital. "Come on"

They walked into the hospital together and into the locker room.

"Meredith"

Meredith stopped walking to the food court when she heard her name being called looking back she saw Derek running to catch up to her. Rolling her eyes she turned back and headed to the court.

"Meredith, wait up." He said as he grabbed her arm to stop her from walking any further.

"I don't want to talk to you right now."

"Please Mer talk to me" His eyes pleaded for her to listen.

Shaking her head no she fought back the tears that were threatening to flow down her cheeks. "I can't Derek, I'm sorry." She turned and continued walking.

"You were like coming up for fresh air. I was drowning, and you saved me." Derek said to her retreating back.

Meredith turned around and looked back to where he was standing.

Derek knew he got her attention. He walked back to her placing his hand on the side of her face rubbing his thumb against her skin. "I love you Meredith Grey. I love you with my whole heart. I don't ever want to lose you ever."

Meredith rubbed her face against is hand. "Why didn't you tell me about Addison?"

"I didn't know how to tell you. I'm so sorry. We're in the middle of getting a divorce. I was tiring to forget her and start my life again…with you. But instead I hurt the only person that I've had ever truly loved. I hurt my girlfriend, my lover, and my friend."

Meredith could control her tears any longer and let them flow. "I love you too Derek" she said between her sobs. Derek smiled wiping her tears with his thumbs and wiped the tears away. He then leaned forward and gently kissed her lips.

This action wasn't losted by the woundering eyes that were watching hearing their every move and word.

TBA


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

When the shift was over, Derek met Meredith outside the intern's locker room. "I still owe you a steak dinner and a bottle of wine." He said as he pushed away from the wall and walked the short distance to her offering his hand out to her to take. Meredith smiled then took his hand.

"Led the way Dr. Shepherd" They walked out the door and saw George near her car.

"Hey George." Meredith said as she walked over to him.

"You ready to leave?"

"Actually you can drive my car home because I'm going to talk with Derek."

George looked over and saw Derek standing over by his car with her door open waiting for her.

"Be careful Mer. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Thank you George. I'll be fine." Meredith gave him a peak on his cheek before leaving him and walking back to Derek.

George watched as she climbed back into the car and Derek closing her door then running to the other side of the car and got in and drove away.

'I hope your right Mer.' He thought before driving her car back to the house.

Derek took Meredith to a nice sit down restaurant. They ordered their food and then Meredith decided to get Derek to talk more about his past.

"Derek I know you wanted to keep Addison in the past but what happened? What caused you to split up?"

Derek was hastened at first but knew he had to tell her about his past.

"We met in our internship. We were friends at first then it started to get more serious and we started to date about two years from ending our internship. After our internship was over, we decided to get married. We got jobs at the same hospital as one another; we had a great marriage. Then about a year into our marriage Addison becomes pregnant. She never told me that she was with child; she knew that I would be excited and would want to keep it. Addison aborted the baby."

Derek stopped looked at Meredith for a moment then continued.

"I found the paper work a few weeks after. I confronted her about it and she changed. Addison started to get distanced from me. Months later I came home from work and found her in our bed with Mark my best friend."

"Oh, Derek I'm so sorry. You don't have to tell me anymore."

"No I need to get it all out."

"After that I moved here for the open position and stated the divorce papers. Addison didn't want to sign them at first, but I think she got use to the fact that we were over and signed the papers. I'm just waiting for it to be finalized. I can't believe that she is in Seattle and in the same hospital as we are."

"Don't let her get to you."

"I love you"

"I know"

Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep Meredith rolled over and hit the sleep button on her alarm button. Looking over she saw Derek asleep on his side facing her.

_Meredith's voice over _

_The old saying 'everything happens for a reason' is true. Derek and I broke up so my guess the reason is for the very good make up sex. I guess the other old saying 'the best part is making up' and boy how we made up. But later I will find out that the make up sex wasn't the reason. The high powers had a very funny since of humor...You'll see what I mean. _

_End of voice over _

TBA


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep the alarm went off for the second time this morning. But, this time Derek reached over and turned off the alarm instead of pushing the sleep button. He then kissed my head and trailed down over my neck pushing the cover off of me. Meredith was waiting for Derek to continue but instead he took his lips off of her and jumped out of bed. He started for the bathroom but not before he grabbed Meredith in his arms. Meredith the whole time giggled like a little school girl.

After taking a shower and changing together, they headed down to the kitchen for breakfast.

"So Meredith, are you going to let me drive you to work today?" Derek said as he grabbed the box of cereal and two bowls.

"I can't"

Derek looked at her like he was worried that she still wasn't full forgiving him from Addison.

"I promised Christina that I would help her out with a project tonight. I won't be home till late tonight"

"What type of project?"

"She doesn't want me to tell anybody about it. But don't worry it's not nothing bad."

Just then Issy and George walked through the kitchen door.

"Good morning" Meredith said.

"Good Morning" Issy and George said in unison.

Meredith was walking down the hall when she was pulled into the utility closet. At first she was shocked until she looked up into the most beautiful pair of dark brown eyes.

"Derek what are you doing?"

"This" was all he said before Meredith felt his lips on hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and Derek wrapped his around her waist pulling her closer to him. Meredith could tell how much he wanted her but knew that they would have to wait until tomorrow night after their shift.

Just when Meredith was about ready to say screw the rules when her pager starts to beep. Looking down at the page she smiled back at Derek with an apology. Derek reluctantly let Meredith leave his embrace. Giving her one last kiss he opened the closet door and allowed Meredith a way out.

Derek watched Meredith leave until he couldn't see her anymore. Grabbing a patients chart he turned to go back to work but wound up being blocked by the last person he want to be blocked by.

"Addison" Derek acknowledged then tried to walk past her. But she wasn't giving up.

"I can't believe that you would rather have some young, little, inexperienced intern over me."

"Addison get over us, and get over yourself"

"Don't take to me like that"

"You can take it" Derek said and then moved away from her and down the hall.

"I'll get you Derek, just you wait." Addison said before leaving to see to her own patents.

TBA


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Meredith waited for Christina to change in the locker room.

"Thanks Mer for being here with me."

"Not a problem. I'll always be here for you, Issy and George."

Christina and Meredith walked to Meredith's car and jumped in.

"Mer, don't think I can do this anymore."

Meredith took a detour from their original destination and drove to the city park and parked in the parking lot before jumping out and calling Christina after her. Meredith stopped in the middle of a grassy field and laid down.

"What are you doing Mer?"

Meredith looked up at Christina and smiled. "This is where I come to think." Christina just stared at her. "Lay down Christina"

Christina did as she was told.

"Why are you chickening out?"

"I'm afraid"

"Of what?"

"Everything. Motherhood, what Burke will say, what will happen to our careers?"

"Everything will turn out okay. Everything happens for a reason. Maybe this baby is going to lead you to something good. This baby could be the best thing that could happen to you. Just remember that me, Issy and George will always be there for you when ever you need us."

"I know you guys will be. I'll never have friends better then you three."

"What ever you decide I'll be here 100"

Christina smiled then looked up into the starry night thinking of what she is going to do. "I'm ready now"

Meredith got up helping Christina as she did. "What have you decided?"

"Take me to Burke Meredith."

Meredith smiled and walked back to her car.

"Okay I'm right behind you" Meredith said as she and Christina stood on Preston Burke's front porch. Meredith rang the door bell then stepped back behind Christina.

The door opened to reveal a surprised Burke. He say Meredith behind his lover so decided to take a different approach then what he was going to do if it was just Christina.

"Dr. Yang. Dr. Grey. What can I do for you tonight?"

Neither of the girls answered his question, instead Christina walked in past him. While walking by, she stated, "Mer knows about us."

Burke looked at Meredith in surprise then motioned for her to enter as well.

"So, you know about us." Burke asked Meredith

"Yes, don't worry I won't tell anyone."

Christina decided to talk before she lost her nerve. "Burke, I have to tell you something and Meredith is here for moral support."

"What's going on Yang?"

"I'm pregnant"

"What?"

"I'm pregnant. I know this is the worst time to happen but it happened. I thought you should know."

After Burke stood there for a long time Christina was starting to rethink this destination. Meredith saw the hesitation a moved near Christina and squeezed her hand for support.

"Are you going to say something?" Christina asked Burke.

"I'm just shocked…I mean I wasn't expecting that this would happen but I'm glad it did."

"Really? You want this baby?"

"Yes, I want are baby."

Christina smiled at him. Burke walked over to her and hugged her to him.

"We should talk Yang"

"Yes we should."

TBA


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten ( Go back to NY, I don't want you anymore)**

_(This takes place during the time that Chapter nine takes place)_

Across town, Derek pulled his BMW into his drive way to his trailer. He wished that Meredith didn't have to have a project with Christina that night. After everything that has happen with Addison he just got Meredith back. He felt like he still needed to show her that she is the only woman for him.

As he pulled up to his trailer he noticed a rental car parked in his drive. Wondering who it could be he climbed out of his car a walked to his porch. He didn't see anybody seating on his porch so unlocked his door and walked in. Standing in his living room was none other than Addison.

"Welcome home honey" Addison said walking over to him swaying her hips a little more than she should.

"How did you get in her Addison?"

"What no kiss hello?" Derek crossed his arms and looked at her throw narrow eyes.

"Answer the question"

"Fine, I found your spare key in the same hiding place you left the one in New York. I guess some things never change"

"Give me back my key and then get out Addison"

Addison gave him his key but didn't move to the door instead she walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Get OUT" Derek started to lose his temper with his ex.

"Now Derek you forget that we are still married. This sorry excuse for a home is also mine until the divorce is final."

"NO ITS NOT! We are legally separated, this is my home and you're trespassing. SO GET OUT!"

"Not until we talk"

"Then you better talk fast"

"I want us to stay married. I want you to move back to New York. I want to start a family with you. I want to grow old with you."

"Well I don't want any of that with you. All I want you to do is finish what you came to this hospital to do then leave me the hell alone." Derek stated as he sat down in the chair away from the couch that she was sitting on.

Addison knew that he was going to stand his ground. She stood up and walked to the chair. Standing in front of the chair she started to confront him.

"You honestly want your life to be with that intern? What does she have that I don't have? I can give you everything that you want and need. She will never be able to satisfy you."

Derek had enough of Addison for a life time. He stood quickly grabbing Addison's arm not hard enough to hurt her but hard enough to cause her to follow him and pulled her towards the front door. He yanked the door open almost pulling it from the hinges. Twisting her until she stood on the porch he gave her his final words.

"I love that intern and I will not let you talk about her that way. All that stuff that you wanted with me is everything that I want with her. And Addison, she can satisfy me and boy did she satisfy me several times last night and this morning. Now get off my property and get out of my life." He finished his statement with the door slamming in her face.

"This isn't the end Derek. I'll get you back, and that intern is going to pay big for taking you away from me."

TBA


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven (Happily Ever After?)**

_Meredith voice over_

_The phrase 'happily ever after' is placed on almost every ending to every fairy tale ever written. But fairy tales don't really happen in everyday lives. I mean at the end on Snow White, do you really think that her and her prince charming lived the rest of their lives out with know extra drama? No extra bumps in the road? I don't think so. More than likely she got pregnant with his child and she grows bigger and more unattractive to him so he runs off and finds the first hot walking female and leaves Snow White for her. _

_Everybody wants to believe in a happily ever after ending to their lives, but you can't tell what live with throw at you tough decisions. Are you ready for them? _

_End Voice over_

"Grey you with female doctor Shepard today. Yang, you're with Burke. Stevens, you're with Male Dr. Shepard. Alex you got rooms 213, 345, and 567. O'Malley, you're with me. Move it people." Dr. Bailey shouted at her interns.

All then interns scattered into different directions with Dr. Bailey glaring after each and every one of them.

Meredith walked down to the maternity ward of the hospital where Dr. Addison Shepard would mostly be found. As she walked she noticed a woman who was getting pushed in a wheelchair. The woman was holding a little blue blanket in her arms. Inside the blanket was a newborn fast asleep.

Meredith then stopped in the middle of the hall and daydreamed about the future. Derek getting the finalization of his divorce, her in a white wedding gown, her finishing up the intern program, telling Derek that he is going to be a daddy, giving birth to their children, spending holidays together in their own home….Meredith never got to finish her flashes of her life because she was called out of them.

"Grey, GREY, are you death or just so stupid that you forgot your name?" Addison yelled at her.

Meredith rolled her eyes at her rude commit. Taking one last look at mother and son she followed Addison to her patent's room for the day.

"This is Mrs. Freeman; she is a 32 year old who is seven moths pregnant with twins. The twins have been detected to be joined at the head in the womb. We will be operating to detach the twins while in the womb because the babies brain waves are slowly getting shallow. What I want you to do Grey if you can stay focused and understand what I want you to do is monitor the babies and make sure that they don't get worse before we can operate. Think you can handle that?" Addison didn't wait for Meredith to answer; she bolted the chart into Meredith's hands then walked out the door.

"What a major bitch." Mrs. Freeman said when Addison was out of ear shot.

Meredith shook her head in agreement. "You don't know the half of it"

Later that day, Meredith met up with Derek, Issy, George, and Christina in the food court for lunch.

"Hey you guys" Meredith said walking up to their table five minutes late than she usually is.

"You're late Meredith" George pointed out. "Did you have a bad morning?"

"You can say that" Meredith then blobbed down in her seat.

Derek moved his chair closer and wrapped his arm around Meredith's shoulders. Meredith grabbed her lunch that Derek got her when he first came in off his lunch tray.

"I'm so stressed and hungry."

"Who are you with Mer?" Derek asked afraid that she would say his wife.

"Addison. She is running me around all over the hospital. She even insults me in front of the patents."

"I'm sorry Meredith." Derek said rubbing her shoulders as she ate. "I told her to leave you alone"

"It's not your fault for what she does and says to me."

Meredith was barley done with her lunch before Addison paged her to do more running around. Meredith moaned then stood up. "The doctor devil spawn is paging. I have to go." Meredith started for the door to the food court but stopped and turned back to her friends. "You know it's funny. When I first came here and found out that I had the Nazi, I thought that she was going to be the death of me. I'm so wrong. The Nazi is a saint to Dr. Addison." She then turned back and walked back to the exit.

A few hours after she ate lunch Meredith was in Mrs. Freeman's room doing the check up on the babies when a wave of nudeness hit her hard. She got up and ran to the room bathroom and emptied her stomach.

'Must be something I ate.' Meredith thought as she got up washed her hands and walked back to Mrs. Freeman's bed.

"Sorry about that. I must have eaten something bad at lunch."

"That's okay. It reminds me of my first trimester of pregnancy. Are you sure that you're not pregnant?" Mrs. Freeman joked.

Meredith smiled at her but then thought about it. 'Derek uses condoms when we're together, but protection isn't always accurate.' The more she thought about what Mrs. Freeman said the more nervous Meredith got.

"I don't see any difference with is good. I'll come back in a little while and check on you." Meredith then ran out the door and down to the pharmacy. She bought a pregnancy test then ran to the nearest restroom down the hall.

She did what the directions said then waited the time indicated on the box. She just stared at the stick in her hands as it changed with the words that she wasn't sure was a good thing or a bad thing.

'Pregnant'

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve (Telling Derek)**

_Meredith voice over_

_There are times in my life that the phrase, "Life is full of little surprises" is a good thing or a bad thing. But can it be good and bad? I mean in the movie (Au Pair) that held this quote, the surprise is the children's father's girlfriend sends them to another country with their Au Pair so they could ruin the surprise wedding that she had for her and the children's father. But in the end, the surprise was that the father saw through his girlfriend and then realized that he loved his children's Au Pair. So in a way it is good and bad in the same day. Can it be in at the same time?_

_When I found out that I was pregnant with Derek's baby, at first I was happy because I was having the man that I love's child. Then I got scared. I mean I'm still an intern with six and half more years in the program. My child's father is still legally married to another woman. The last thing that I'm scared of is the fact that Derek and I weren't suppose to be together in the first place. I mean it's against the hospital rules. What will happen when Dr. Webber finds out that I'm pregnant with his resident's child? What will happen to our careers?_

_I'll find out soon I guess. First though I have to tell Derek _

_End Voice over_

When I got off my shift, I walked out to the parking lot and walked right up to Derek's car. He had got off an hour earlier and waited in his car doing paper work until I got done.

"Hey there beautiful." Derek said with a grin on his face. I closed the door and leaned over to kiss him. Our lips met in a very soft touch. He then rubbed his hand over her face gently before starting the car.

"So where would you like to go eat tonight? You name it you got it." Derek asked.

"I'm kind of tired, do you think that we can hold going out for another time?"

"Sure" he then drove the car to Meredith's house.

Meredith was quite the whole way back to her house. She just kept thinking about this baby, and how it is going to affect her and Derek's life in such a big way.

'Guess me and Christina are in the same boat. Except that her man isn't married' Meredith thought to her self. 'But Burke was so supportive of the fact that she was pregnant. I wonder if Derek will be like that.' As Meredith thought about the baby she rubbed her stomach without even noticing that she was doing it.

Moments later Derek parked his car in her driveway and helped Meredith out of the car. Meredith unlocked that do and headed inside the house with Derek close behind. Derek then headed straight to the kitchen talking to Meredith on the way.

"So what would you like for dinner my lady?"

"Something small, I'm not that hungry. It's been a very long day."

"If Addison's over stepping her bounders you know that you can tell me. I can take care of her." Derek said rubbing her shoulders when she sat down at the table.

"No it's not just that."

"Then what is it?"

"Can we eat first?"

"Sure, how about an omelet?"

"Sounds great."

Derek whipped the eggs and made two omelets for each on them then sat down next to Meredith to eat. Derek new that something was bothers her from her silence the whole way back to her house and the silence that he received as they ate.

"Did I do something to make you upset Mer?" Derek asked as they finished their food.

Meredith looked up at Derek then back down at her plate. 'Now or never' she thought to herself'

"Derek you haven't done anything to make me upset."

"Then what's the matter Meredith? You're never this quit with me." He grabbed her hand in his pulling her onto his lap so he could hold her for any sort of support.

"I have to tell you something and I don't know how you're going to react to the news."

"You can tell me anything."

"After lunch I got sick while I was with a patient. The woman then joked about that was what she experienced during her first trimester of pregnancy. So, I went down to the pharmacy to get a test." Meredith stopped for a very long time causing Derek thought that she might not finish so he got her to tell him the rest.

"What are you getting at Meredith?"

Meredith looked into his eyes and just came out with it. "I'm pregnant Derek. We're pregnant."

Derek looked a shocked then turned his head away from her and started to drift in his head. Meredith watched as he turned away from her and figured that he was upset by the news of the baby and stood up. She took her plate to the sink then headed for the kitchen doors leading to the stairs. She looked back at him before turning towards the stairs.

Derek never even noticed that Meredith lift his lap and the kitchen for that matter. All he could think about was that he was going to be a father. He was going to be responsible for a little child. Then he started to picture what his child would look like. His big brown eyes and Meredith's sandy blonde hair, Meredith, he and the woman he loved created a child from their love. That was when I snapped out of his thoughts and noticed that Meredith wasn't in the room anymore. He stood and headed for her bedroom so they could talk. When he reached her room he opens the door. He didn't see her at first so he fingered she was in the bathroom. When he walked to the doorframe he saw her starring at herself in the mirror.

"Hey beautiful"

Meredith looked over at Derek. He was smiling the half smile that made her melt at the knees. "Are you made?"

Derek shook his head. "How can I be made when the woman that I love is having my child?" He walked over to her and lifted her into his arms, and carried her back to the bedroom and onto the bed.

"What are we going to do?"

Derek placed a soft kiss on her lips. "We'll worry about that later."

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen (Time for Fun)**

The next morning Meredith found herself wrapped in Derek's strong arms. Derek felt that Meredith was up and kissed the side of her face. Meredith smiled at his jester then slowly rolled over in his arms to face him. Derek stared into her beautiful green eyes and rubbed his hands up and down her back.

"Morning Beautiful" Derek said capturing her lips with his in a heated kiss.

"I can get us to waking up like this." Derek smiled at her.

"Well get use to it. I'm not going anywhere. Excepecally know that you're carrying our child in that womb of yours." He then placed his hand over her flat stomach and rubbed his and in a circler motion.

"I'll hold you to that Dr. Shepard."

"You should Dr. Grey."

Luckily for them, they weren't on call to day so had the whole day to spend together. By the time that Derek and Meredith came down stairs ready to go out to the mall to shop, their roommates had already left for the hospital knowing that they didn't have the day off.

By the time they reached the mall it was crowded with shoppers. Meredith and Derek walked around to different stores getting stuff that they needed for upcoming birthdays in his family and Meredith bought stuff for her mother in the nursing home. As they walked they noticed families walking by with children. The families seem so happy together and it made both Meredith and Derek happy to think that in just a short time they will be having their own family.

They ate lunch at the food court since they spent the majority of the morning in bed and they weren't sleeping. After they ate, they headed to the water front to ride on the ferry boat. They had such fond conversations with ferry boats.

They spent the rest of the day riding the boat, fishing, and talking about their future. Derek told Meredith that he would fight until he got his divorce finalized with Addison before the baby came. Meredith was just glade that Derek was hers. As the sun set over the horizon, the temperature decreased causing Meredith to shiver. It didn't go unnoticed by Derek. He stood and pulled off his jacket and placed it around her shoulders. He buttoned her up then rubbed his hands up and down her arms.

"Let's go home." He kissed her forehead and wrapped her arm around her shoulders.

"Actually Derek, can we go see my mother? I haven't seen her lately."

"Of course sweetheart." He drove to the nursing home that Meredith said she was at then parked his car and helped Meredith out and into the building.

Meredith walked to her mother's room at one end of the building. Derek followed close behind her.

"Well Dr. Grey, what a pleasant surprise." The nurse said.

"Good Evening Barbra. Is my mother still up?"

"Yes she is and she's asking about you. It seems to be a good night tonight."

"That's great. I'll go see her." She walked to her mother's room and Derek stayed close behind for support. Derek was interested in meeting the famous Ellis Grey of Seattle Grace hospital and the woman that gave life to his girlfriend.

As they walked into the room Ellis was sitting on the window seal looking out into the starry night.

"Momma"

Ellis looked quickly over at Meredith. A huge smile spread across her face.

"Meredith? My baby girl is that you?" Ellis stood and started a fast pace towards her daughter. When she stood in front of her she grabbed her into a hug.

"Yes momma it's me" Ellis kissed her cheek

"You look so much older. How long has it been since I saw you?"

"Not very long ago momma, but before I get into that I want you to meet somebody."

Ellis looked past Meredith and saw Derek standing there.

"Mom this is Derek my boyfriend. Derek this is my mother Ellis Grey."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Dr. Grey. I've heard a lot about you."

Ellis shook his hand. "Will any boyfriend of Meredith is my pleasure."

Ellis then grabbed her daughters arm and pulled her away from Derek.

"Meredith, he is your boyfriend?"

"Yes he is why?"

"Nothing. What happened to Eric?"

"Mom Eric and I broke up along time ago."

"How long have you been with Derek?"

"About seven months."

Ellis was confused knowing that the last memory of her daughter she was practically engaged with Eric. Ellis turned around to face Derek again but got very dizzy instead.

"Meredith? I don't feel…." Before she could finish she fell to the ground losing the world to darkness.

"MOM" Meredith ran to her mother's side. "MOM WAKE UP" She started to shack her while Derek pushed the nurse button then started to check Ellis vitals to see what caused her condition.

"What Happened?" The nurse said running into the room.

"She fell and went unconscious. Call an ambulance quick" Derek ordered as he finished getting everything he could without any equipment.

Meredith and Derek rode with Ellis in the ambulance to the hospital.

Derek noticed that Meredith was very emotional and knew that it can't be good for the baby.

"Meredith, sweetheart, I will do everything in my power to help your mother but you need to calm down. This isn't good for the baby. Your mother will be fine sweetheart. She'll be fine." He kissed her forehead and held her until they reached that hospital.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen (Mother Grey)**

When Meredith and Derek reached the hospital they quickly placed her in a room and started to schedule examines to determine what caused Ellis' downfall.

"Dr. Grey, What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be off tonight? Webber asked when he noticed her writing on the dry erase board.

"Yes, but I was visiting my mother and she collapses when I was there. She's in a room right now but I'm scheduling tests to see why she past out." Meredith never took her eyes away from the board that she was writing on to see Dr. Webber. Unnoticed to Meredith, Webber looked a little worried about Ellis Grey being here in more ways then one.

"Well I'm sorry to hear about your mother. Keep me updated on her condition." With that he was gone just as fast as he appeared. When Meredith finished the scheduling, she went back into her mother's room to find Derek examining her.

"Her pulse is racing, her blood pressure is high, but her vitals are normal." Derek explained as he came up to his pregnant girlfriend and started to rub her back.

"When we get the test results back we'll know more." He kissed her brow gently then took a seat in the hospital chair in the corner of the room.

"You don't have to stay Derek"

"Are you tiring to tell me that you want me to leave? Because if it is, it's not going to work. I'm not leaving my beautiful girlfriend until she leaves out those hospital doors to go home." He then patted his lap and Meredith went over willingly and sat down on him.

Hours after Ellis was first escorted to the hospital Meredith had fell asleep on Derek's lap. Derek stayed awake in case any changes accrued to Ellis' condition. Derek held onto Meredith in his arms tightly thinking that she could lean on him for support.

The lab technician walked into the room and handed the results to Derek.

"Here are the results for Ellis Grey" he said.

"Thank you."

The technician nodded then he walked out of the room leaving the two alone. Derek read the report and sighed. Gently he shook Meredith awake.

"The results are in Meredith"

Meredith looked at Derek in question, but she could tell by his face that the news was not good news.

"What does it say?"

Derek couldn't tell her so he handed the paper to her. She read the report then looked back at him.

"I'm sorry Meredith"

Meredith let the tears stream down her face. Derek hugged her tightly to him.

"Why is this happening? Is it enough that she has a disease that's slowly killing her, but now she has to die quicker from liver cancer?"

Derek didn't know what to say so she just held her. Ellis Grey then woke up. The first thing she saw was her daughter sitting on Derek's lap.

"Meredith?" she called to her daughter quietly.

Both Derek and Meredith looked up at her mother in the bed.

"Meredith, why are you crying?" Meredith wiped her eyes and stood. She slowly walked closer to her mother's side. Seating on the side of the bed, she took her mother's hand in hers and started to explain what the results said.

"You collapsed at the home. We brought you here to run some tests."

"What did they say?"

Meredith looked down for a moment then looked back at the older version of her.

"You have liver cancer."

Ellis looked at her in disbelieve. With Ellis staying quiet just looking at her daughter like she grown two heads, Meredith was scared and started to cry again. Ellis leaned forward and hugged Meredith to herself.

"My little Meredith, it's okay. Everything happens for a reason. I guess my time on Earth is coming to an end." Meredith cried even harder at her words of dieing.

"But I'm not complaining because Meredith the best thing that happened to me in this life was having you as my daughter."

An hour later Derek led Meredith out of Ellis' room so she could go home and rest.

"Let's go home Meredith." Meredith nodded her head at him. They headed for the exit but were stopped by Dr. Webber's voice.

"Dr. Shepard"

Derek turned and faced his boss.

"Yes, Chief"

"We have an emergency surgery to be done. I need you to stay " Derek nodded at Webber.

"I'm on my way" Webber nodded then left.

Derek glanced at Meredith.

"I'll stay too." Meredith said heading towards the locker room.

"No Meredith, you need to go home and rest. Remember your carrying another life in you."

Meredith smiled at him but took the keys from Derek to her car.

"I'll go but when I'm rested I'm coming back."

"Deal" Derek then kissed Meredith on her lips. With one last look at her, he walked the way Webber went.

Meredith was driving home when she thought about her mother and how she could not even live to see her grandchild. Thinking about this she never saw the black SUV speeding through the red light right towards her. Shrieking tires and broken glass was heard from blocks away as the two vehicles crashed into each other. The sound of the crash was the last thing Meredith heard and felt before her world fated to darkness.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter fifteen (Life) **

_Meredith voice over_

_Life is a funny thing. You never know what will be through your way. Would we have good times? Will we have bad times? Will life be hard or easier? The answers, yes, everybody has good times and bad tomes. Everybody has hard times and easy times. But what you do with them is the key. But in live the phrase "When it rains it pours" you don't know how true it is. First my boyfriend is married, and then my mother has cancer, now this._

_End voice over_

Derek was walking slowly out of the OR. Tired from being on call then coming here from the nursing home then the emergency surgery drained him. As he walked passed the nurses station he heard one of the nurses mention a Dr. Grey. 'Must be something to do with Meredith's mother' Derek thought. He listened into what the nurses were saying incase something had changed in Ellis' condition.

"I feel so bad about Dr. Grey" one of the older nurses said.

"I know what you mean" said the other nurse.

"You see her here all the time and the next thing you know she's fighting for her life from a car crash."

Derek knew at that moment that the Dr. Grey that they were talking about wasn't Ellis but his Meredith.

"Excuse me, but what is wrong with Dr. Grey? It is Meredith Grey right?" He knew what the answer was but he hoped he was hearing things.

The nurse was shocked to see the male doctor standing there.

"Meredith was hit by a drunk driver tonight. She was brought in a little while ago. She is losing a lot of blood."

"Where is she?"

"ER room 118B" Derek ran to the ER and saw Dr. Webber standing over Meredith trying to stop the bleeding. Dr. Webber noticed Derek came up.

"I can't stop the bleeding. She needs blood."

"What type? I'll get it"

"It has a certain protein in it. The blood bank here doesn't have any blood with the protein in it. The only way to get this exact blood is through family" Derek nodded. He started to walk out of the room to get Ellis chart to read her blood type. Before he left he looked back at Meredith.

"Dr. Webber?" Webber looked up to his surgeon

"She's pregnant." Webber looked down at Meredith and then told the nurse to get the ultrasound machine.

Derek took Ellis' chart and read through it until he saw the blood type. It didn't match Meredith's.

'I'm not losing her now' he thought to himself. He walked into Ellis' room and woke her up.

"Dr. Grey?"

"Ellis woke to see the man her daughter had with her earlier but this time he looked very tired and worried.

"Meredith was in an accident tonight."

"Oh my God, is she okay?"

"She needs blood but her blood type has a protein in it that is unusual. I looked at your chart but your blood doesn't match hers. Is there anybody else that is Meredith's blood relative?"

Ellis looked away then back at Derek. "Here father"

Derek looked surprised by her commit. He remembered that Meredith that told him once that her father died a while ago. "But he's died. Meredith said so…" Ellis topped him.

"He wasn't Meredith's biological father"

"What?"

"I had an affair around the time she was conceived. I noticed after Meredith was born that her blood type didn't match my husbands. I never told Meredith the truth."

Derek couldn't believe that Meredith's mother had been lying to her.

"What's his name? Where does he live?"

"His name is Mike. Mike Hoover. He lives in Atlanta Georgia. He works at a local hospital there. That's how I met him."

Derek walked away from Ellis and headed for the phone to get this Mike Hoover to Seattle to save his loves life. Derek reached a Mike Hover in the Atlanta hospital and told him what was going on. Mike was surprised to hear that he has a daughter with Ellis that he never knew about. Derek had told Mike what blood type Meredith had with the protein. After donating blood all the time, Mike knew that he also had that protein that Meredith had. Mike agreed to fly out to Seattle to save the daughter he never knew about. With the new information, Mike also hoped that he could become apart of his daughter's life.

Derek returned back to Meredith's room. He walked over and stood next to her bed and grabbed her hand in his. He slowly raised her hand to his lips.

"Derek, I'm afraid that the baby didn't make it. Meredith's body was too stressed out from the accident to keep the baby stabled. The fetus was also to small and weak to survive."

Derek felt tears in his eyes. He nodded but never took his eyes away.

"What about Meredith?"

"She needs blood."

"Her father's on his way."

"Her father? But he's died."

Derek shook his head. "Ellis had an affair"

Webber stayed quiet. "Her father is taking a hospital helicopter out. He'll be here in a few hours."

_Meredith voice over_

_Life is full of little surprises. Life can suck sometimes._

_End voice over_

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen (Are you my father?)**

_Meredith voice over_

_When you were born the first thing you see when you open your eyes are the people who created you. There's the woman who carried you for the past nine months and ate all the spicy food that gave you indigestion. The woman who breast feed you until you were able to get off the breast and upgrade to the solid foods. Then there's the phrase 'It takes two to tango', but when I was born the wrong two parents where in the delivery room. My mother was there with her husband, but not my father. Who is my father?_

_End voice over_

The helicopter landed at Seattle Grace hospital a few hours after Derek had called. Mike Hoover. He hopped out of the helicopter with his small duffle bag in hand. When he entered the building he went up to the nurses station where the same nurse that Derek had earlier over heard was sitting.

"Excuse me miss."

The nurse looked up at the older man. "May I help you sir?"

"Yes, my name is Mike Hoover; I'm looking for a Dr. Derek Shepard"

The nurse nodded her head then held up a finger to signal him to wait a minute. She picked up the phone and dialed Derek's pager then hung back up the phone. A few moments later the nurse's station phone rang. She picked it up,

"ER nurse's station. Yes Dr. Shepard, there's a man here to see you. Yes, sir." She then hung up the phone. "He's on his way down." Mike smiled and thanked her. A few minutes later Derek came running around the corner to the desk. Seeing the older man, he hoped it was Mike.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Shepard. Are you Mike Hoover?"

Mike reached out his hand to the doctor and nodded.

"Yes, I am"

"Great, I have a technician standing by to get the blood. Come with me "

Mike followed close behind him as he walked blissfully down the hall until he stopped in front of a small room. Mike entered behind Derek and noticed another man waiting in there as well.

"Hello Mr. Hoover, my name is Steve. Please lay back on the chair and we'll begin"

Mike sat down and leaned back slightly. While Eric worked, Derek stared at Mike. Mike noticed Derek starring and Mike then decided to get as much information as to what is going on.

"When will I be able to see my daughter?"

Derek looked at the older man then said, "When we get this done we have to take her to surgery, but when we place her back into her room. I'll come get you."

Mike nodded but noticed that there was more to this then what it seems.

"What are you to her?"

"Meredith?"

Mike nodded.

"I'm her boss's boss"

"There's something more. I can tell"

"I'm also her boyfriend"

Mike nodded again but wasn't surprised by the statement.

"Are you in love with her?"

"More than I ever thought possible. We were even going to have a baby together."

"Were?"

"The baby was miscarried after the car accident"

"I'm sorry"

Just think about the baby that Meredith had been carrying made tears form in his eyes.

"I'm glade you came here Mike. Meredith is going to need all the support she could get when she comes through and finds out about the baby."

"I just hope she'll accept me"

"You'll find out that Meredith has a heart of gold. She may be surprised at first and hurt that she wasn't told about you earlier, but you'll find that she'll welcome you with open arms."

"You think so?"

"I know so" With that Derek took the blood from Eric who just got finished and head for the OR. "Oh, if you would like to see Ellis, She is in room 320."

Mike slowly walked into the room that Derek had said when he entered he looked over to the hospital bed and noticed that Ellis was sleeping. He looked down at his watch and noticed that it was still in the early hours of the morning. With another look at Ellis he sat down in the chair that earlier that Meredith and Derek had sat in before Meredith left. About an hour later Ellis started to wake and noticed the man sitting in the chair.

"Mike, is that you?"

Mike looked over to where she laid. He gave her a small smile. "It's me Ellis. How are you feeling?"

"Besides the fact that I have liver cancer on top of a slow killing illness that I already have that's slowly killing me, I'm fine." Mike didn't respond to her, just starred. "I guess Dr. Shepard called up to come."

"How come you never told me that you were pregnant, that I have a daughter?"

"I was married. I didn't know what to do. I didn't even want to married. I didn't want to lose my husband."

"Ellis, I'm her father. I should have been able to be there when you went to the doctor's office. I should have been there when you gave birth to her. I missed out on so much of her life because you kept her away from me."

Tears started to flow from Ellis' eyes. She knew that she had done wrong with not telling Mike about Meredith. "I'm sorry Mike. I didn't know what else to do."

"I know your sorry Ellis, but I'm still upset that for years I never knew that I had a child. I never got married. I never had any children. For years I thought I would never have children, but then Derek called me tonight and I found out that here in Seattle all those years ago I helped to create a living person but never knew it. I missed out on Meredith's first words, her first steps, her high school graduation, her college graduation, all of her birthdays, Christmas. I missed out being the father who stayed up at night to make sure the new boyfriend brought her home on time. I never met her. I don't even know anything about her except that we have the same blood type."

"But you're here now"

"Tell me Ellis, if Meredith wasn't in this accident tonight, would you have told her or me about each other before to died?"

Ellis looked down at her hands sadly, "No. No I wouldn't" Mike just starred at her in surprise. Ellis wasn't the same from when they first met. "But you'll be able to sped as much time with her after I finally die. You have to be there for her now."

"I plan to Ellis"

Just then Derek knocked on the door to the room after over hearing most of their conversation.

"Meredith's in her room."

"How is she?" Ellis asked concerned about her daughter.

"She's going to be fine. The blood that we took from Mike matched Meredith's perfectly. She responded quickly to it. She'll be here for a couple of nights."

"Led the way Dr. Shepard," Mike said getting up from the chair and headed for the door.

"Please call me Derek."

Derek and Mike walked into the room that Meredith now occupies. Mike stopped in his tracks. This was is daughter, his little girl lying in hospital bed. 'She looks so much like Ellis' Mike thought as he slowly walked closer to her bed.

"She's beautiful" Mike said out loud.

"Yes she is." Derek said as he leaned down to smooth down here hair. "Meredith. Sweetheart?"

Meredith slowly blinked awake. "Derek?"

"Yes it's me. There is somebody here to see you."

Meredith looked over to the other side of the bed were Mike stood. "Who are you?"

Mike stepped forward. "My name is Mike Hoover" Looking up at Derek he saw him nodded to go ahead and tell her. "I'm you father."

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen (Confessions)- Meredith finds out the truth about the past.**

"You're my father? I…I don't understand." Looking at Derek she was so confused. Everything was just so mixed up in her head. Who is this man and why does he think he's her father?

Derek kissed the top of her head to calm her. "Baby there was a car an accident. A drunk driver hit you on the driver's side.

Meredith was scared at what had happened for the time that she was unconscious. "What's going on? Please tell me Derek."

"You need to rest sweetheart."

"No Derek, tell me what is going on."

Derek looked quickly at Mike then back at his girlfriend. "Okay but you have to stay calm and try to rest after. Promise?"

"Yes"

Derek nodded at her then looked back up at Mike. "Do you want to tell her?"

"It should be me" Mike stepped closer to his daughter. "Your mother and I were in the internship program together. Ellis and I got really close and one thing led to another and we got close. We met several times after work and eventually we…you know. It only happened once." Mike paused and watched as tears slipped down from Meredith's eyes. Derek also noticed this and wrapped his arms around her.

"Why was I never told the truth?"

"I don't know. I never knew that you were mine. I knew that Ellis was pregnant but she was married and Ellis told me that you weren't mine. That her date didn't match up to our night together. Believe me Meredith that if I knew that you were my daughter that I would have been here the whole time."

Meredith nodded from where she was in Derek's arms.

Mark continued sensing that Meredith didn't believe in his words of. "I'm planning to move here. I want to be able to spend as much time with you as possible. That's if you'll let me."

Meredith smiled a weak smile. "I'd like that. I never had a real father."

"I'll be that father Mer."

"Well now you have a daughter that you never knew of but what would you think about a grandchild?"

Mike looked up at Derek for help. Derek decided that he needed to tell her about the baby. Now will be a good time with her accepting Mike. "Meredith there is something else that you should know."

"What's that?"

"Dr. Webber had been working with you after the crash; he couldn't save the baby." Tears flowed down Derek's eyes as he told his love that their child had died.

Meredith broke down in his arms. "My baby…my baby….my baby." She kept saying over and over again.

"I know sweetheart. I know." Derek said crying along with her over the child that they never met but loved with their whole heart.

After an hour of sold crying Meredith finally cried herself to sleep. Derek watched as her breaths evened out as she slipped into dream world. He could take anymore and let sleep over take him as well.

Hours later Derek and Meredith woke when a nurse came into the hospital room to check Meredith's temperature, blood pressure, and take a blood pressure. When the nurse left the room, she turned to Derek.

"I want to talk to my mother"

"Meredith maybe you should wait to talk to her until you get more sleep and rest."

"Derek I need to know why she lied to me all this years." Derek stayed quiet thinking if he should allow her to talk to her mother or if they should wait until their both more stable. "Please Derek I need to know."

"Okay, but then you rest until you get discharged. Agreed?"

"Agreed, thank you"

A short time later, Meredith was wheeled into her mother's room by Derek. Ellis was awake and looking out her hospital window. When she heard them come in Ellis looked towards them. Her face lit up with joy that her daughter was wake and in front of her.

"Meredith, your okay; I was so worried when they said that you were in an accident. They wouldn't tell me anything about your condition."

"I'll live", was all that she would say to her mother. Looking at Derek she placed her hand on his. "Derek, sweetie can I have a minute alone with my mother?"

Derek smiled at his girlfriend then nodded.

"If you need me, I'll be right outside." He then left mother and daughter to talk about their hidden past. Closing the door behind him he sat down in one of the chairs in the hall. Mike walked up and sat down in the chair next to him.

"I sure don't want to be in that room right now." Mike said never looking at Derek.

Derek smirked. "You're so right about that."

They just sat there trying not to ease drop when voices rose in the hospital room that Derek had just exited.

"Why didn't you tell me about Mike mom?"

Ellis looked down at her hands, knowing that Meredith wouldn't want to hear it but knew that before she died, she had to tell Meredith the truth.

"I was afraid that you would hate me."

"You're my mother. I would never hate you. I love you. I don't agree that I was lied to about Thatcher not being my father. I had a right to know that little fact along time ago."

"I know you did…you do. But Thatcher and I were going through a rough time around that time. Mike was a felloe intern that was in the program with me. We slowly fell in, to me, love. One thing led to another and I was in his bed. When I found out that I was pregnant, Thatcher was so happy that I was having a baby I couldn't tell him."

"Did he ever know before he died? About me not being his daughter?"

"No"

"He died thinking that I was his? How could you do that? How come you never told him when you guys got divorced?"

"Meredith, since you were born, he was your father. Thatcher was there for all of your recitals, for your dates, for all of your sicknesses."

"Yes, he was. Even though he isn't my biological father, he was there more than you."

"Meredith I had to work late."

"No you didn't. You had problems so you stayed away from home. Tell me mom. Did you ever want me?"

Ellis looked up quickly at her daughter. "I know that the timing was at the worst time in my life, but you have to believe me when I say that I loved you from the moment that I saw you."

"Then tell me why you where never there when I was growing up?"

"I can't"

"One more question mom. How come you never told my real father about me?"

"Even though Thatcher and I were having trouble, I still loved him and didn't want to lose him."

Meredith nodded but kept her eyes away from hers. She was going to call Derek back to take her back to her room when Ellis spoke again.

"Mike is a good man Meredith. If he had known, he would have been there for every second. Now that you have him in your life utilize for lost time you didn't have with him."

"I plan to."

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen (Forgive and forget)**

A few days later, Meredith and her mother were being discharged to go home a rest.

Derek walked into Meredith's room just as she was finishing changing into her everyday cloths. Smiling at her, he leaned down and kissed her lips.

"I'm sure you are ready to go."

"I can't wait to go home. I mean I like being at the hospital but I don't like being the one in the bed."

Derek laughed at Meredith as he signed the release forms. Just then Mike walked into the room wheeling a wheelchair with him.

"Since Derek has to work today, I thought I'd come in and take you out of this hospital."

Meredith smiled. She was glad that Mike is her father. Meredith had to admit Thatcher was a great person too when he was alive, but she was just glad to have a father that she can spend time with.

"I would like that."

"Good, I was thinking we could go out to lunch before you go home?"

"I would love that. Days with hospital food don't cut it to me anymore."

Derek then helped her get into the wheelchair. "Just don't over do yourself today Meredith."

"I won't Derek stop worrying."

The two kissed good bye then Mike wheeled her towards the exit.

"MEREDITH….MEREDITH..." Dr. Bailey yelled from behind them.

Mike stopped and waited for the doctor to catch up.

"I hoped to catch you before you left. I need you to sign these." She said handing Meredith some papers.

"What are these?"

"Your mothers release forms."

Meredith nodded and signed the papers.

"Does she need a ride back to the nursing home?" Mike asked.

"No the nursing home requires that they get transported by ambulance to and from the hospital." After saying that, Dr. Bailey left the two and head back.

"Mike, can we stop to see her before we leave?"

"Sure" The steered the chair to Ellis room. Ellis was also in a wheelchair but she wasn't the same as days before.

"I'M A DOCTOER HERE AND I WILL NOT BE TREATED LIKE A LITTLE CHILD"

"Mom"

Ellis looked over at her daughter. "I TOLD YOU TO NEVER COME HERE"

Meredith smiled a sad smile at her mother. "I know you did. I just wanted to tell you that I forgive you and that I love you know matter what." She then kissed her mother on her check before the paramedics wheeled her away. Ellis just watched her daughter until she could no longer see her.

"Okay I'm ready."

_Meredith's voiceover_

_What parents and children alike don't know or think about is that there will come a time that the tables will turn and the parents then become the children and the children then become the parents… Life is full of challenges. You just have to face each one with a positive outlook. _

_End Voiceover_

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen (Daddy and Me)- Daddy's Girl by: Peter Cetera**

_Meredith's voiceover_

_Ever since I was a little girl, I dreamed like many to be daddy's little princess. The day that I changed my last name I would be holding my father's arm as he walked me down the aisle to my awaited husband to be. Some girls like I was just a few weeks ago never thought that that would happen because the father that I thought was my biological father was gone. But know I have a father. And maybe one day my dreams could come true or turn into a nightmare…_

_End Voiceover_

Mike helped Meredith into his car and drove them to a café not that far from the hospital.

"The whole time that I lived in Seattle, I have never been to this café before." Meredith said as Mike opened the door for her.

"We allow me to introduce you to this place." He swung his arm towards the building. Meredith grabbed his offered hand as he led her to the entrance.

"Welcome to Jonathans." A woman with a bright smile said as she walked towards them. "Just the two of you?"

"Yes it is." Mike said.

She nodded then grabbed to menus before continuing. "Please follow me then" She started to walk towards a small table near the back.

As they sat down, Meredith read over the menu as Mike watched her deep in thought.

'I wonder if she looked like me or Ellis when she was a child.' He thought.

_When the sun goes down and it's getting late_

_You say it's time for bed_

_She just takes her time_

_Acting like she never heard a word you said._

_Little baby wanna hold you tight_

_She don't ever wanna say good night_

_She's a lover, she wanna be Daddy's Girl._

After giving their orders they started out just staring at each other with no words exchanged between the two. Finally Mike decided to break the ice.

"So how did you and Derek get together?"

"Well we met at a bar the night before I started working at the hospital. We got drunk and one thing led to another and we ended up at mom's house the next morning. Then I went to work and found out that he was my boss. I didn't want to date him at first but then I decided to take a chance with him."

"And here you are?"

"Not quit.. Later I found out that he was married when his wife showed up and we broke up for a little while. But we got thru it together." Meredith became silent.

"Are you okay sweetie?"

Meredith looked up and looked at Mike. "I'm just thinking about the baby. I wasn't pregnant very long but I fell in love with that baby. I mean it was a part of me and the man that I love."

Mike placed his hand on hers. "I know that you loved that baby. And I know that you and Derek will get another chance in the future. When I was phoned by Derek in Atlanta, and was told that I had a daughter and that she was dieing; the short time that I even knew that I had a daughter, I fell in love with you. And when I heard that you were dying a part of me started to die to."

Meredith felt silent tears stream down her face. "I love you to dad."

Mike smiled. "Dad…I like the sound of that."

"Me too."

_When the morning comes_

_And it's time to go start another day_

_She won't let you leave, and she does her best_

_To try to make you stay._

_Pretty baby gonna start to cry_

_She don't ever wanna say good bye_

_She's a lover, she wanna be Daddy's Girl._

_She don't ever wanna be without you._

_Never have to worry she won't doubt you._

_Then she puts her head upon your shoulder._

_Says she'll marry you when she get older._

Their food arrived and they eat while discussing Meredith's childhood.

"You know if you want to, we can go back to the house and we can get my baby book out so you can have some pictures."

"I'll love that."

"Good. Besides I don't want Derek to lecture me about staying out to late when I should be at home resting."

Mike laughed. "True. I don't want him to get made at me for keeping you out."

_When the time has come, and she's old enough_

_To be on her own_

_She won't understand why you're feelin' sad_

_Cause she's leaving you all alone._

_Little woman gonna make you cry_

_You don't ever wanna say good bye_

_She's a lady, she'll always be Daddy's Girl._

_Little woman gonna break your heart_

_Gonna miss her when you're both apart_

_She's a lady, but she'll always be Daddy's Girl._

_She'll always be Daddy's Girl..._

_Meredith's voiceover_

_Maybe I was wrong. Even if your parents don't turn out the way that you would like, Some times it's the part of getting to know them that is the fun part._

_End Voiceover_

**TBC**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty (Saying Goodbye)-How Can I Help You to Say Goodbye by: Patty Loveless-WARNING: Character death**

_Meredith's voiceover_

_The funny thing is that it doesn't matter how much you think you know somebody or how much you think you appreciate somebody. It's how you spend the time that you have with them on this earth that you need to treasure. The saying, 'you don't know what you have until it's gone' has so much meaning to it. You don't understand them until their gone. I just wish we could understand that before their gone…_

_End Voiceover_

_Through the back window of our '59 wagon_

_I watched my best friend Jamie slipping further away_

_I kept on waving till I couldn't see her_

_And through my tears I asked again why we couldn't stay_

_Mama whispered softly, time will ease your pain_

_Life's about changing, nothing ever stays the same_

_And she said, how can I help you to say goodbye_

_It's okay to hurt, and it's okay to cry_

_Come let me hold you, and I will try_

_How can I help you to say goodbye_

"Dr. Grey it's time to eat." Said the nurse as she brought in the try in and placed it on the table near the chair that Ellis Grey had took up as her favorite spot in the room.

Ellis looked over at the nurse. Giving a weak smile the nurse left the room and Ellis to eat in silence.

Since her return to the nursing home a few months ago, Ellis had slowly started to fade away. Meredith, Derek and Mike all stop by at least one of them everyday.

Today was a good day for her memories. Most of the days she would think back to her daughter when she was young. Graduating high school, and college. Ellis knew that keeping Mike away from Meredith was a bad chose when she first made it. That's probably why she isolated herself from her daughter and stayed at work for so long.

As the days went on, Ellis felt her body slowly dieing. That night she looked up at the stars and watched as one single star in the night shined brightly among all the others. She knew that it was her time so she wanted to leave her finally goodbye.

Taking a piece of paper out of the drawer she started to write…

_I sat on our bed, he packed his suitcase_

_I held a picture of our wedding day_

_His hands were trembling, we both were crying_

_He kissed me gently, and then he quickly walked away_

_I called up Mama, she said, time will ease your pain_

_Life's about changing, nothing ever stays the same_

_And she said, how can I help you to say goodbye_

_It's okay to hurt, and it's okay to cry_

_Come let me hold you, and I will try_

_How can I help you to say goodbye_

That night Ellis climbed into bed and pulled the covers up over her body. She lay on her side and as she slow let sleep take her, she stared at the picture of her little girl that faced her smiling in a silver picture frame until her eyes closed.

Next to the picture was the paper that she had written on earlier.

_My dear sweet little Mer,_

_The first thing that I want to tell you is something that I know I haven't told you enough thru your life. I am so proud of you. I proud of all that you have come thru to be were you are today. I 'm also proud of the woman that you have become._

_In the resent days at the hospital, I saw how much of a loving person you are to the man that you love, to a father that you never even knew about and to a unborn child that was take to soon from such a loving person as yourself._

_Always know that I will be watching over you even though I couldn't be here. And that when the day comes and you marry that doctor of yours, I'll be watching you from above. Take care of each other. Take care of your father. Live each day to its fullest. Never take a moment for granted. It's okay to hurt and cry when life gets to uneasy but just remember to smile in the end._

_I love you my sweet girl. Remember that you will always be apart of me. And when it's your time just know that I will be here waiting for you. I love you. Until we see each other again._

_Mom_

During the night, Ellis Grey dreamed about Meredith and Mike. But in the end she slowly walked to towards Thatcher who was standing at a gate with a soft smile on his face and his hand stretched out to Ellis. "Welcome home sweetheart." Ellis took his hand not looking back and entered thru the gate.

Ellis took her last breath and her body lie peacefully and still until dawns break to be discovered by the morning nurse.

_Sitting with Mama, alone in her bedroom_

_She opened her eyes, and then squeezed my hand_

_She said, I have to go now, my time here is over_

_And with her final words she tried to help me understand_

_Mama whispered softly, time will ease your pain_

_Life's about changing, nothing ever stays the same_

_And she said, how can I help you to say goodbye_

_It's okay to hurt, and it's okay to cry_

_Come let me hold you, and I will try_

_How can I help you to say goodbye_

**TBC**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One (Until We Meet Again) - Tears in Heaven by:( Eric Clapton )**

The lose of a loved one is never easy.

_Meredith's voiceover_

_The hardest thing in any child's life is losing a parent know matter how old you get. With what time that you did spend with that parent makes you learn from them and share a life with them that will complete each other like as if the parent and child are husband and wife…except for the whole sex thing. But when the child leaves the parents hope that everything that they have taught we help and guide their child into the big world. It doesn't really register to the child that even when the child goes to school the real teachers in live are the ones that raised them. _

_End Voiceover_

**Would you know my name if I saw you in Heaven?  
Would you feel the same if I saw you in Heaven?  
I must be strong and carry on,**

**Cause I know I don't belong, here in Heaven…**

A ringing sound woke Meredith from a peaceful sleep. Derek was all ready at work do to the night shift that he had and still wouldn't be back for another four hours. Meredith then rolled over and waited for the ringing to stop. To her luck one of her two roommates had answered it.

A few minutes later there was a soft knock on her door. Letting out a low moan, she stood and walked to her door. Izzy was standing at the other side of the door holding the phone.

"Sorry to wake you but the nursing home is on the phone."

Taking the phone from her hands, she placed it to her ear. "It's okay Izzy. Thank you for getting it…Hello this is Meredith Grey."

Izzy watched as Meredith's face went from bright to dark. She could even see tears start to form in her eyes. The phone slipped from her hand to hit with a loud bang on the ground forgotten.

"Meredith?"

Meredith didn't say anything. She turned and walked over to bed and sat down on the edge. Izzy bent to pick up the phone that still had a concerned voice on the other end of it calling Meredith's name. Walking from the room getting the information from the woman on the phone to try and figure out what was going on so she could help her friend.

Would you hold my hand if I saw you in Heaven?  
Would you help me stand if I saw you in Heaven?  
I'll find my way, through night and day,  
'Cause I know I just can't stay here in Heaven ...

Derek's cell phone rang just as he was leaving his patients room. Looking at the caller ID he noticed that the number was Meredith's home. Smiling he answered it. "Hello Beautiful. I can't wait to come home and take that sweet ass of yours and..."

"Derek you will be doing anything to my ass."

"Izzy?" Derek never thought that he could turn so red in his life.

"Look Derek don't worry about it. I just thought that you should know."

"Know what?" Derek was confused to what Izzy was getting at.

"Meredith's mother died in her sleep last night."

Derek was quit for a moment letting Izzy's word sink in to his head. "Oh God" Walking into the near by closet so not to get any body to listen in on his phone call then asked, "How's Meredith holding up?"

"She hasn't said much since the phone call. She just left to head to the nursing home a little while ago."

"Why didn't she call me?" He asked brushing his hair with his hand.

"She knew that you were working late and didn't want to get you distracted "

"Thanks for calling Izzy"

"No problem."

Derek walked out of the closet looking at his watch. Burke would be off and heading home but he knew that somebody should be there for Meredith at this time. Derek headed to the lobby and noticed that Burke was heading out the door. He ran to catch up with him.

"Hey Dr. Burke, I need a big favor from you?"

Burke stopped and turned to meet Derek. "What will that be Dr. Shepard?"

"Meredith's mother passed away in her sleep last night and Izzy just called and told me. I…"

"You need to be there for Meredith."

"Ya, can you cover for me?"

"Go ahead."

"Thanks I owe you one." Derek said as he ran out the door and to his car.

**Time can bring you down; time can bend your knees.  
Time can break your heart, have you begging ... please ... **

Beyond the door, there's peace I'm sure.

**And I know there will be no more tears in Heaven…**

"I'm so sorry Dr. Grey for your lose." The nurse said to Meredith as she placed a comforting hand on her back.

"Thank you Barbra."

"She left this for you." Barbra said handing the letter that Ellis had written to her the previous night. "I'll let you read this in peace. If you need anything please let me know." Meredith nodded then left the room.

Opening the letter, Meredith read her mother's final thoughts. By the time that she was done with the letter new tears streamed down her cheeks. "Oh mom." She then heard Barbra direct someone to her where about. Wiping her eyes as well as she could she turned to see who was looking for her.

Entering the room was Mike and Derek.

"How are you doing sweetheart?" Mike asked his daughter.

"As best as I can be."

Derek walked to her and held his girlfriend for support.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work still?" Meredith as him.

"Burke's felling in for me and nothing would stop me to be here for you."

Separating from his arms she turned to her father. "They took her to the funeral home already. Mom already took care of the funeral right after she found out that she had alztimers. She didn't wait to leave me with the details."

Mike shook his head. They left and went to the funeral home.

Ellis Grey was laid to rest two days later. On the tomb stone it read:

_**Ellis Elizabeth Grey**_

_**Born May 30, 1956 Died August 23, 2006**_

_**Beloved mother and friend**_

_**One of the world top surgeons**_

_**Laid to rest with the Angels**_

As Meredith walked away from the grave she looked back once more and said what her mother had wrote to her in the letter taking to heart and knowing that one day it will come true…until we meet again.

**Would you know my name if I saw you in Heaven?  
Would you feel the same if I saw you in Heaven?  
I must be strong and carry on,**

**Cause I know I don't belong here in Heaven… **

TBC-Please review


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two (The Future)**

The future of the Grey Characters

**Meredith's POV**

Its funny how a child's dream of the future doesn't always turn out the way they planned. We dream of becoming movie stars, Astronauts, dancers, singers, etc. We dream about finding that one true love and getting married and having children and naming them with the names that we had picked out back in high school. We realize that sometimes we have to just hand over our futures, our destinies to a higher being. To take a back seat and allow fate to take the wheel and to lead us to the life that waits for us when we're older. I look back now and think that fate was good to me. It led me in the right direction. There were hard times but there were also good ones… A couple months after my mother's death, the staff of Seattle Grace took to their destinies. From then till now, 15 years after the funeral, we accept our fate, our destinies.

Mike Hoover moved to Seattle to live near me. We try to spend as much free time as possible after my mother's death to make up for lost time. I find that we are so much alike. He did date and later married a nice woman named Susan. They never had any children of there own but boy did they like to spoil any child that was around.

Dr. Bailey and her husband soon had a baby boy that they named after George. After Bailey got promoted she had another baby boy that they named William. Bailey is still the same hard headed and inpatient doctor today as when I came in as an intern all those many years ago. Once in a while you can still hear me and the others refer to her as the Nazi. Which she doesn't mind one bit. It makes her feel inferior. But don't let that fool you. She still has a soft spot. She watches out for all of us like a mother hen her chicks.

Dr. Webber after 35 years as chief of Seattle Grace retired and picked up the game of golf. He still had a hard time at first staying away from the hospital, but he had gotten better. I started to spend more time with him since my mother's death talking about my mother and us. For most of my life I never knew that Dr. Webber was the man that my mother was dating behind my father's back. Even after my parents divorce, I thought of Richard Webber as more of a father then I thought my mother's husband was. He was 73 when he died of cancer. That was just a few months ago.

Issy and Alex started to date and two years after their first date, Alex popped the big question. After a year of planning, Issy got her big wedding that she dreamed about. Christina and I stood up as her maid's of honor. For the best man, Alex asked George. Only months after their marriage, Issy gave birth to a baby girl that they named Cappy. Issy also was able to spend more time with her first daughter that she gave up when she was in high school. She was so happy to be able to find her again. Alex even accepts Issy's first daughter as his own.

George met a doctor named Callie Torres at the hospital and hit it off well. Issy and I were a little surprised at first about their relationship but came too really like her. A year after they started to date, Callie and George decided to go to Las Vegas on vacation to celebrate. A week after they left they came back man and wife. George is now a father of three children, Samantha, Emma, and Eric.

Christina and Dr. Burke moved into a new house shortly before their son was born. They named him Christopher. For months Dr. Burke kept trying to get Christina to marry him. She didn't want to at first because she felt that she would have no freedom. But in the end she gave up and married Burke after Chris was born in a small wedding at the court house with only close friends attending. Burke had got Dr. Webber's job as chief after his retirement. And to Christina's dismay, she had given birth to three more children, Jesse, Marcy, and Chloe. I was surprised at how her live turned out. I never thought that she would be married and have four children. She's always full of surprises.

As for me and Derek, well Derek took me for a romantic dinner and a ferry boat ride (you know he likes ferry boats) and proposed to me. Of course I said yes. We were the first of the group to be married. We had a small ceremony with close friends and family. Nine months later we had a baby girl. We named her Elizabeth after my mother. One year after her we had a son, Mike after my real father. Then three years later twins, Brooke and Paige. Then just a year ago, we had another set of twins, Colleen and Richard (after Webber). Derek always wanted a big family. Hope he's happy with six children. Every day is busy but we couldn't be happier; well until our seventh and final child was born. We named her Grace, after our second home.

Wondering what happened to Addison? Well she finally realized that Derek had in the end chosen me and left Seattle and moved back to New York. I heard that a few years after she left Seattle that she married Mark.

The five interns that entered Seattle Grace all those years ago grew up to become great doctors, spouses, mothers, fathers, and friends. We all still work at the hospital but now we have our own group of interns. But some things never change. Issy, Alex, George, Christina, and I still go to Joe's bar after work sometimes. As we talk and laugh together I can picture our dreams as children that never came true.

I looked at Issy. For a young blonde girl growing up, it was her dream to own her own bakery and marry a fireman.

Then I looked at Alex. His dream as a little boy was that he would never marry but be a playboy and have every woman worship him.

Looking beside me I see Christina. A young Asian once dreamed that she would become a great doctor. Well she is a great doctor but she never thought she would ever get married and have children.

Looking to my other side I see George. The childhood dream for that ruffled haired boy was to be a pilot. He wanted to travel the world. He also thought that he wouldn't marry because he wasn't good with the ladies in his eyes.

Finally I remembered my dream. My only childhood dreams were to become a writer and marry a man and not let our marriage end up like my parents.

It's funny how we didn't chase our dreams like we thought we would. Doesn't matter now, because everything has a reason for the way our lives turned out. We're happier now then when we were kids dreaming… It's all for the best… From all of us at Seattle Grace…until we meet again.

**The End**

**I want to say thank you to all of you for reading my story. Now that this story is finished I can start work on my other story, "Coming Home". I hoped that you all enjoyed this. Hugs **


End file.
